The Countess
by TickleBug
Summary: Arieda is a Countess without a father and is soon about to discover just how hard life can be without parents, a fiance she just met, and a war on her hands. Will Arieda be able to handle it all or will she crumble like others before her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked down the corridor of my fifteenth century chateau. The chaos around me was indescribable. The valets were running all around hanging tapestries, lighting candelabrums, and calling my name, though I pointedly ignored them.

As you are probably wondering as to what is amiss, there is nothing. You see, I am Countess Arieda Margareet Francis Contessa, Countess of Contell. Tonight is my masquerade. I have just taken place in my humble abode and am throwing a welcoming fete.

A valet stopped my on my way to the foyer.

'Countess Arieda,' he spoke carefully as if afraid to offend me. 'There is a young gentleman, of about your age.' Oh, do forgive me. I seem to have forgotten. I am only a fifteen-year-old girl with impeccable manners and an exquisite vocabulary. Most people I come across find it hard to believe that I am only fifteen. 'He requests your presence in the parlor. He said that he must talk with you.'

'Thank you. I can walk there myself.' I turned around and went in the opposite direction of which I was headed. I stopped in the entryway of the foyer. The young man was indeed about my age, though slightly taller. He had dark hair, dark as ebony, and was immaculately dressed. He was contemplating the vignette of my late father, Count Maxwell Contessa. The portrait hung above a filigreed mantle surrounded by a fireplace that had a fire crackling in a quiet manner.

'He was quite the gentleman you know.' I spoke quietly. He started and turned around. 'I apologize. I did not mean to startle you.'

'It is quite alright.' He had a deep voice. His features seemed austere though something about him intrigued me. His eyes were a clear gray, like the calm after a tremendous storm; his skin was of medium complexion. His presence alone emanated strong grandeur. 'I have met the count before. He was a strong and kind man. I never knew anyone else like him. I was sorry to hear of his death,' he spoke reverently.

'It has been a year since he has gone, though it has been difficult without him. I am managing none-the-less.'

'You look very much like him. The resemblance entrances me.' He said this with such fervid that a sense of ardor stole over me. He did not say it, as though he were a suitor; he said it as if it were a compliment of utmost respect. The way he said it made it sound aright. He was correct though. I did look very much like my father. We both had dark brown hair, almost sable. I had inherited from my mother, though I got their almond shape from my father. My features and complexion were as fair and delicate as my mother's was though they bore a semblance to my father's that was undeniable. My personality was much more like my father's though: calm, quiet, and serene. More likely to perusal an idea or thought than to act on impulse.

'Thank you.' I said smiling. 'That means very much to me.'

'You are welcome. I brought you this; as a welcoming gift. A way of apologizing for appearing so suddenly and demanding your time with no warning at all.' He handed me a sumptuous arabesque of lilies and roses.

'Oh they are lovely! Absolutely beautiful' I exclaimed. I brought them to my nose and smelt the sweet scent radiating from the flowers. 'I shall put them in the foyer where everyone may see them. Thank you.'

'You are welcome. I can see that you are quite busy before I came calling. I shall leave you to go about your doings. I do request, however, that burden you with you my person tomorrow.'

'You do not have to leave. I pray that you shall stay for my masquerade. These days I seem to be in a delirium most of the time, it has been so busy.'

'I am not sure…' He looked uncertain though he must have seen the genuine aghast at the thought of him leaving so soon without him saying what he had come to say. 'Please do stay, Sir…' I realized then that I did not know his name.

'Sir Matthew Willow of Stonebrooke. There I am a duke.' He seemed anxious about telling me.

'Is that so? I do hope that you shall forgive me for my informality.' I said this in a teasing manner, hoping to lift his gloom.

I succeeded. He let out a shout of laughter so frolicsome that I laughed as well.

When his laughter dissipated he studied my countenance with such intense eyes that I was hopeless to do anything but stare back.

'I shall come to your masquerade, but I shant burden you with my words until the following morning.' He said this with such finality that I could do nothing but agree. 'I also wish to be treated just as I had before you knew who I was.'

'Well good sir, I would not flatter yourself. Just because you are a duke does not mean you shall get special treatment from me, though I cannot say the same for others.' He looked shocked by my tone. When he saw the mischievous glint in my eyes he looked at me for a moment before saying, 'Well thank you for that notification.' He said this vehemently though I knew he was bluffing.

'Well if you will excuse me, I shall go prepare for the masquerade.' I bade him farewell until the grandfather clock gonged the hour of eight. Then I headed for the niche that held a door. This door led to a secret passage, a passage that led to my favorite turret and my rooms. Before I made it through the door, he called me back. 'Yes?'

'What are you doing? People cannot walk through walls.' I purported that the door that I was about to walk through was not as apparent to him as it was to me.

'There is a doorway here that has a passage behind it. This passage has other passages from all over the building that flow into it. They all lead up to my rooms.' I went through the door without father ado and went to my turret. As I walked I heard the clock strike the hour of five. I had three hours to prepare.

In my room, I went strait to my window. My chateau was nestled in remote area in the foothills of the Apennines. You could see the bears incipient. Presently I watched a mother and her cubs run through the manifold of the mountains. Something felt wrong, though I did not know what.

With a sigh I started to dress for the masquerade. My gown's pattern was a multiform of deep, true hues of blue, purple, and green. The gown also had a gilded sheer. My thick, dark hair was wound up into a sophisticated twist. Midnight blue shoes with a low heel adorned my feet. The mask I wore had little peculiarities, if any. It was mauve with tiny, intricate beads and would only cover my face if I held it up to my face by the thin stick glued to the mask.

I walked over to the balcony and watched as the guests arrived, wondering if they the same tremulous fear of impending doom that I did. I shook myself from my reveries and headed downstairs. I felt as if I were in a stupor, separate from others. Then I felt someone grab my arm. It was Matthew.

'Arieda, I have been calling your name. Did you not hear me? Are you alright? You look positively pallid.' My perception returned quite quickly.

'I am sorry. To be honest with you, I feel as though something terrible is coming.' I felt as if I had known him all of my life when, in reality, I had met him just a few hours earlier. For some unexplainable reason, I knew that he would not laugh.

'Well if something does, I shall be right beside you. I shall help you.' The look in his eyes was so sincere that I smiled.

'Thank you. I just hope that I am not right.'

'Will you dance with me?' he asked me. Before I could answer, he took me by the arm and led me to the hall where an orchestra was playing a waltz. The hall was bedecked in a rainbow of hues, from black to white and from red to blue.

We danced several dances before we retired to a corner of the room where we sate and talked. It was then that I realized that I felt very relaxed. My uneasiness had imperceptibly became subdued.

We talked of my mother who was visiting my grandparents in Rome and of his parents back in Stonebrook. We talked of everything and of nothing. We heard the clock strike the hours of nine and then ten. We laughed and danced and had a wonderful time.

At a quarter hour after ten, a valet came up to us as we sat talking. He said, 'Madam, I must regretfully inform you that your mother and grandparents have passed on. Their ship sank in a horrific storm as they were headed here. I am truly sorry.' With that, he left.

Hitherto that moment, I had not thought of that sense of doom. Now I did. At ten-fifteen, on the twenty-third of April, sixteen hundred and thirty-six, I became an orphan with no family except for an estranged brother who did not even acknowledge my existence.

Matthew wrapped me in his arms. I just sat there and cried. To me, life now meant very little indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning with tissues surrounding me and dried tears on my face. Last night I had cried myself to sleep. I do not recall as to how I returned to my bedchambers, but the reason for all of the tears has not escaped me. I was orphaned, left all on my own. A fresh wave of tears threatened to overcome me. I fought them off. Instead of crying, I got up, dressed, and readied myself to face life.

Just then, I heard a knock from my chamber doors. A moment later, a valet entered.

'My Lady,' he said. 'Lord Matthew wishes to know as to how you fare. He also requests for you to join him in the breakfast hall.'

'Thank you. Please inform him that I shall be down in ten minutes.' I spoke softly. The valet said he would relay the message and departed.

I finished dressing. Leaving my chambers, I headed through the corridors toward the breakfast hall. Along the way I passed little trinkets, paintings, and furniture that had belonged to my mother. I steeled myself not to cry as I headed toward the hall. The corridors were uncommonly void of people.

I entered the breakfast hall to find Matthew sitting at the head of the table. A place was set next to him. He looked up as I walked in. I sat down at the place set to his right.

'Good morning. How did you sleep last night?' He knew that I would not have easy night. He was just making certain that I had survived the night without hurting myself.

'I have definitely have had better nights, I must say. I am surviving to say the least.' I said softly. I then proceeded tom pour myself a glass of juice. I then placed some bread on my plate.

'Are you alright, Arieda?' Matthew asked gently as I spread marmalade on my bread. He knew that I was fighting not to have a nervous break down, which I was quite tempted to do. Instead I replied, 'I have had better days, my friend.'

He nodded. I took a bite of my food. It tasted as if I had eaten dirt. I placed the bread back on my plate. I reached for my drink and took a sip. That did not taste very pleasant either.

'You know, it was quite different when my father died.' I said this to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over us.

'I am sure it was.' He said in reply to what I had just spoken.

'It was. With my father I had had the time to say goodbye while he was sick. My mother and grandparents were alive one minute and gone the next. You know what makes it all worse?' I asked him, unable to stop talking. My eyes started to fill with tears.

'No, I do not.'

'They were supposed to arrive home last night, right before the party. I thought that their ship was late docking into port or that hey had come across an accident on the way here. I never would have imagined that the ship would have never made it to port. I never would have thought that they would have died. By now I was crying again. This time, however, he let me cry it all out leaving me the space to grieve.

It was not long before I was able to collect my composure. Matthew, who had remained silent hitherto, now stood up and said in his deep voice, 'Come. We will walk outside. The air will do you good.' He commanded, his voice gentle yet firm. I nodded and stood up. Instantly one of the valets appeared.

'Will you go fetch our cloaks, please?' I spoke as if he had an option. This was the trick to being high in the social standings. If you were polite and asked instead of ordered, the stewards were more likely to obey.

'Yes, ma'am.' he left. When he returned, I thanked him. The valet bowed and left. Matthew, though I did protest, helped me with my cloak.

We headed outside, strolling through the gardens. My hand was tucked in the crook of his arm. My other hand rested atop that same arm. Matthew held his other hand behind his back.

At first we walked in silence. It was not long before Matthew started talking. When he did, he started at the heart of the matter.

'Arieda, you are aware of the fact that I am sixteen and you are fifteen, correct?' he spoke with such a formal tone that I was quite confused.

'Yes, I am aware of that fact.' I said this cautiously, still confused.

'You are also aware that it is quite orthodox for parents to arrange the marriage of their children?' he was acting out of character. I was starting to worry.

'Yes.' I said, not quite certain of the direction in which this conversation was headed.

'Well, I shall just come right out and say it.' We had stopped beneath the willow tree when he dropped to one knee. As he looked up into my eyes he took my hand. 'I know this is a horrid time for you. Also seeing as how we have no choice, I wanted to do this the right way.' He took a deep breath. 'Will you, Arieda, accept my hand in marriage?'

I just stood there shocked for a moment as he pulled out an emerald green diamond that was set in a silver band, from his pocket.

'What do you mean "We have no choice"?' I stuttered after a second.

'A month before your father died, he came to visit with my parents. While there, our parents decided you and I were to wed.

'I was shocked to hear this. I did not fight my parents nor your father on the matter, however. There would have been no point.'

'Why did my father not inform me of this arrangement?' I was disappointed. Not of the choice of a husband, but at the fact that my father never told me that I was to be married.

'That I do not know. I do know, however, that we must do this whether we agree or not. I only wished to propose the right way for your sake.' Matthew said this as if it truly mattered to him that I was happy with the arrangement.

'Yes, I shall wed you.' As I said this Matthew slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. He then stood up.

I looked down at my ring then to my fiancé. I was shocked to realize that I actually felt content.

The shock must have shown on my face. Matthew saw it. He misunderstood it, however.

'Are you disappointed with the arrangement?' He was worried. I heard it in his voice. I saw it on his face.

'I am not disappointed. I am shocked, actually. This has been thrown at me when I am at my lowest and yet I feel content. It surprises me.' The way he was looking at me as I said this surprised me. It also pleased me.

'At least you are content. That is all that matters to me.' Matthew smiled, then took a deep breath. 'Now, my dear, I do believe that we have a walk that is lacking completion.'

'Why, I do believe that you are quite right. Shall we complete the walk that does need finishing?' I replied, following his lead on the joke.

'I think that that can be arranged,' he said. Matthew offered me his arm. I accepted it. We then walked back to my house, laughing nearly the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I had been in the library for the past two hours reading when a knock at the door shook me from my task.

'Come in.' I called. The door opened. A tall, young woman with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes walked in. 'My Lord, Elizabeth Meadows! What are you doing here?' I jumped up and ran over to hug my best friend.

'It is good to see you too, Arieda.' She said as she me hugged back. Elizabeth Meadows was fifteen years of age. She was about three inches taller than my five foot five inch frame. With her dark hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes she appeared friendly and carefree. If truth be told, however, she was anything but carefree. Her family possessed money, but did not flaunt it. That did not bother Elizabeth. What annoyed her was that her mother was always pushing her to get 'out and about' to look for prospective husbands. Her sisters were cruel in their judgment of her, constantly teasing and nagging her about her preference to books over men. She had a sharp tongue and a quick wit. Elizabeth never hesitated to use either.

'Come, sit. We have much to discuss.' I said as I dragged her into the room. I had not seen Elizabeth since my father's burial. We wrote as often as possible, but sometimes that was not enough.

'We do, we do. You may start by telling me who that dashingly handsome young man who I past in the corridor is. Do not tell me he is a valet, either. He is too finely dressed. His manners, behavior, and etiquetteare not that of a valet, either.' She said, looking at mewithexpectation

'His name is Matthew. He is the son of a friend of my father's.' I saidlooking downto hide the flush that started to color my cheeks.

Elizabeth, however, did not miss it. 'Now Arieda, there is more to it than that. Tell me or I shall be forced to go and ask him myself.' She fixed me with such a serious look that a shiver ran down my spine.

I told her the whole story, from his unexpected arrival to the party last night with the dreadful ending to our walk this morning and our engagement. Elizabeth had gasps, smiled, and sighed at all the right moments. When I got to the end of the party last night and the news of my parents death she had cried with me. When I told her of our engagement she acted as if it were she that were getting married.

Elizabeth squealed. 'Arieda, oh my lord! He is so handsome, too! I want to be part of the bridal party. I also want to be your first child's godmother.'

I blushed at the talk of children. 'Of course you shall be part of the bridal party. I want you to be named my first child's godmother. I would not want it any other way.'

Elizabeth would have said something else if a knock at he door had not caused us to look up just then.

'Come in.' I called. The door opened to reveal Matthew. He was holding something behind his back. He was smiling.

'Matthew dear, what is that you are hiding behind your back?' I asked with a slight look of reprimand.

'It, my dear, is a bouquet of flowers for you.' He pulled out the bunch from behind his back, beaming. It was a small bouquet of marigolds, my favorite flower.

I stood up, walking over to him. 'Thank you.' I smiled as I took them from his hand. Lifting them up to my face, I inhaled deeply, their scent filling me. I lifted my head, meeting Matthew's eyes. Smiling even wider, I kissed his cheek.

'Oh my! I am sorry. I do not believe the two of you have been formally introduced. Matthew, this is my dearest friend Elizabeth Meadows. Elizabeth, this is my fiancé Sir Matthew Willow, Duke of Stonebrooke.' I said, making the formal introduction.

Elizabeth curtsied. 'It is a pleasure to meet. When Arieda informed me of her engagement, I was quite shocked. I hope you treat her well.' Elizabeth said, being as forward as possible.

'It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Meadows. To ease your mind a bit, I shall inform you that I have every intention of treating her well, as well as with the utmost respect.' Matthew's tone was cool. I was not happy.

'Matthew Willow! There is no need for that tone!' I was glaring at him as I spoke.

Matthew was not pleased at being reprimanded. 'What right does she have to make assumptions as she did!'

Temporarily ignoring him, I turned to Elizabeth. 'Lizzy,' I said using my old pet name for her. 'Will you go wait for me in my chambers? A valet will show you to them. I shall be up in a moment.' She nodded and left.

I turned back to Matthew. 'She had no right to the assumption, but you had no right to react as you did. Elizabeth is my best friend. She had no idea of our engagement until half an hour ago. Lizzy was only concerned for my well being and informing you of that concern, not belittling you.' I was very upset and it was in my voice. Even I heard it.

Matthew seemed to absorb this information for a moment before speaking. 'I am sorry. I did not mean to be so harsh.' His voice was apologetic, as was his expression.

I took a deep breath. 'It is all right. However, next time-should there happen to be one-please refrain from lashing out as you did.' I spoke gently with a small smile on my face.

'I shall. I promise.' He still looked a little guilty about the situation.

'Thank you.' Then a sudden thought hit me. 'Has any word arrived an concerning the where-abouts of my families bodies?' I almost dreaded the answer.

'No, my dear. I am sorry.' He looked at me with concern.

'All right then. Sometimes I wonder if it is better not knowing where they are.' I sighed. 'I am going to go up to Elizabeth. I shall see you at supper tonight.'

'I am not sure which is better, but I shall see you tonight.' He then kissed my cheek. I returned the sentiment, and with that I left.

Walking quickly, I reached my chambers in just a few minutes. Along my way I ran into a valet. I asked him to bring a vase of water for the flowers that Matthew had given me. I proceeded along the corridor until I reached my bedchambers. I walked in to find Elizabeth sitting in my windowsill. She looked quite upset.

'I am sorry I messed things up. It is just that Matthew is a complete stranger to me. I felt scared, afraid that he would take you away.' Elizabeth never cried. I saw tears in her eyes.

'Oh Lizzy! It is quite all right. I am not mad at you nor is Matthew. Lizzy, he will not take me away. I promise. You will always be my closest, dearest friend. No man will ever change that.' I went over to her, wrapping my arms around her, and holding her tight. She hugged me back.

It was a long while before we parted.

Okay people, I've given you three free chapters. You want more, then you had better review.

Thanks!

Love, Christal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N--- A special thanks to skyflyer81310, my only reviewer. I'm updating for sky's benefit. Any of you want more than review or I won't update any more. 

On with the chapter!

Chapter Four 

That night at supper, Elizabeth and Matthew apologized. The atmosphere in the room was quite tense at first. I spoke now and again to fill the silence. It was not long before the two were able to strike up a conversation of their own which I contributed to willingly.

We finished our meal as the clock struck half past eight. The valets came and collected our dishes. Moving to the parlor, we continued our conversation. Matthew sat on a chair. Elizabeth and I on a love seat.

As the clock struck the hour of nine Elizabeth stood.

'I think shall retire early. I do need help finding a room to sleep in though.' She looked very unsure of herself. That was not like Elizabeth. Not wanting to push her, I decided it was due to her unfamiliar surroundings.

'You are not going to stay in my rooms?' I asked slightly confused. I thought she would stay with me so we could talk.

'No, I just want to rest; hopefully sleep. I have not been sleeping well lately.' She looked uneasy. It was very unusual to see her like this.

'Of course.' I said, standing up as she did. Matthew started to stand as well. A wave of my hand seated him. 'I'll only be a moment.'

Out in the corridor I said, 'Elizabeth, what is the matter? You seem very uneasy.'

Elizabeth contemplated for a moment before answering. 'Not a thing. I am just tired.' She tried to look convincing. She failed miserably. I did not push her though. She would confide in my in due time.

'All right then, Lizzy. I shall see you in the morn'.' I spoke gently to reassure her that she would not be pushed.

'I shall see you in the morning. Good night.' She then hugged me as I whispered, 'Good night' in her ear.

I walked back into the parlor still thinking of Elizabeth's peculiar behavior. Sitting in my place on the love seat, I still had not acknowledged Matthew. Why was Elizabeth acting so out of character? Had I done anything wrong? Did Matthew have anything to do with it? I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

'Are you all right, Arieda?' concern was written all over his face.

'I am fine. I was just thinking. Is everything all right?' I asked turning my attention to him.

'Yes. I was just asking after you.' He came over to sit next to me. 'How are you doing? A lot has been thrown at you. First your family passes on, and then you find that you are being forced to marry me. Next, your friend arrives unexpectedly. Now she is acting, as you say, strangely out of character. You have had a very trying day.' He seemed very concerned.

'You failed to mention that we had our first actual disagreement to day.' I said. He looked slightly amused at this. 'Yes, I suppose we did.'

'I am fine though. I appreciate your concern. Honestly, I do. I am fine though. You do not have to worry.' I said, attempting to ease his mind.

'I do though. How do you think I would feel if my wife-to-be were distraught? I could not have that, now could I?' His voice was light, but his eyes betrayed what he truly felt.

I decided to change the subject. 'When do I get to meet your parents?' I was particularly worried about this. After all, I very well could not have them dislike me. Even if it was an arranged marriage, I did not want them thinking that they had made a mistake.

''Excuse me?' He seemed genuinely surprised. He obviously had not expected me to ask that question.

'I asked when I would get to meet your parents. If I am to marry you, I should meet your parents before the wedding. Besides, would not your mother wish to help? My mother said that my father's mother did. Father had said that they were a giggling, panicking wreck.' I realized I was, as my mother used to say, babbling. I could, however, not stop. I was nervous (why I could not say). I tended to rattle on and on when I was nervous, which was exactly what I was doing.

'Arieda, Arieda darling, slow down. One thing at a time, please.' Matthew's eyes held a mixture of emotions: mirth, shock, and nervousness. 'Your tale of your parents wedding and engagement is amusing, if not slightly alarming. I do hope that you will keep your head, for the most part at least. I do not want you to stressed. I am sure my mother and father would love to meet you. I have to return home to take care of a few things anyway. You could travel with me. On another note, you look absolutely adorable when you are nervous.' He finished his short speech with a smile.

I smiled in return. Then, a thought struck me. 'Do you think that your parents will approve of me?' I was quite worried about this.

He chuckled. 'They were the ones who arranged the marriage. If they are unhappy with it then that is their problem. I, on the other hand, am quite content with the arrangements.' He did seem content. His features were relaxed.

I smiled as well. Then I spoke exactly what I was thinking, an impulsive action that was not like me.

'I smile more in an hour with you then I have in the past year. It astounds me completely, but I enjoy it immensely.'

He was smiling as well. 'I am glad. At least I know that I make my fiancé happy.'

'You do. I am glad of that.' I was still smiling. We just sat there in each other's company.

Just as the clock struck the hour of ten, I stood up yawning. 'I think it is time that I turned in.' I said.

'I agree you are tired, as am I.' He stood up as he said this.

We walked out of the room together. At the top of the grand staircase, we said our goodnights and parted ways.


End file.
